


1.Mermaid-Bait|2.Lost Mermaid

by Digdeepenough



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: M/M, Mermaids, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digdeepenough/pseuds/Digdeepenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a mermaid and I'm the bait...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is where you wanna' be.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momiji_neyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/gifts).



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2zqvogi)

 

Mermaid-bait

 

-I

 

"It was cold out—I was at the beach, yeah... When I found it... I don't know. I thought I was high... It looks like a chick, but it doesn't have breast... What the fuck do I do?" I talked to myself.

 

I talked to myself, because it doesn't matter if I looked or sounded crazy. No one was around... Well, except for the thing that resembled a mermaid in my bathtub. I think it's knocked out, it's not dead, because its breathing was normal... Fuck.

 

"First... I just tell them I was fishing... I was fishing. Yeah, that's it!" I snap. "I was fishing and the thing hit my boat. It slammed hard into my boat and when I looked in the water I saw a head... Fuck, that's freaky." I paused.

 

I paused, pushing the curtain aside a bit and looked into the bathtub. "Shit... I'm so fucked up on drugs right now... When I wake up in the morning it's just going to be a Little Mermaid Barbie doll and... Wait I don't own any Barbie dolls... Oh my fucking god." the things flipper flaps and my eyes go wide. "I need to call someone... Shit, Bert's going to fucking freak the fuck out!"

 

I'm in a state of anxiety any second now and I'll start to have a panic attack. I'll hyperventilate, pass out, wake up in the morning with coke in my nose and when I go to piss there will be nothing in the tub...

 

"Do I kill it?! Oh my god, what if it bites? Shit, what if it's like a half human half shark hybrid... I've never seen anything like this on the Discovery Channel..." the water starts to move more and I draw the curtains back. It's belly first in the water, sunken to the bottom of the tub. "Is it dead?" I get closer, my guard is up and I've grabbed a broom and poke it's tail. Bubbles rise to the top and I sigh loudly.

 

"Dude, where are you?!" it's my roommate—Bert—he's knocking on the bathroom door and I hear a voice behind him. It might be one of his cock sluts and I have the urge to open the door and scream: HOLY SHIT I FOUND A MERMAID, but I don't.

 

"I'm... I'm in here..." I croak, and shit he wants to come in to piss. Why didn't we get a two bathroom apartment?

 

"Okay, great dude. Let me in I need to pee." I hear the guy he brought in giggle and they're kissing, because I can hear the sloppy wet noise of lips, tongues, and spit.

 

"I... Can you go outside and piss? I'm doing number two." I lie and it's a pretty sweet excuse.

 

"Fuck, man... Shit—fine." his voice disappears and I start to breathe again.

 

"What the fuck am I going to do? This thing... Fuck." I flip it over with my hand and its skin is extremely soft and warm. "Shit... I should wake it up..." its face is actually really pretty... and its white skin gives its dark hair a run for its money. It looked like a doll... No marks, no freckles... No bags or wrinkles. I reach over gently and place my hands on its cheeks.

 

Suddenly its eyes open quickly.

 

"AHHH!" it's the highest I've ever screamed and I'm pulling my hand away, still screaming loudly and backing away from the tub until I slam into the counter, knocking over tubes of hair jell and mine and Bert's toothbrush holder.

 

The mermaid thing is lifting its head out the water. It's shivering and flapping its tail, causing water to splash onto the ground.

 

"Hey, you okay in there?!" It's Quinn. He must've road with Bert and I'm breathing raggedly once I stopped screaming. The mermaid thing is looking around and grabbing the edge of the bathtub, trying to climb out.

 

"I—I just cut myself shaving... I'm fine." my voice is shaky and the mermaid hits the floor and flaps its red tail on the ground. "Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Fucking shit goddamn mother fucker." I curse as the mermaid drags its self on the ground.

 

"Dude... Okay, hey, when you're done you've gotta get out here. Bert brought over this drunk guy and we think he took some ecstasy so we're planning on tag teaming him. You can join once you're done shaving your nuts," he laughs, and the sound of a beer bottle clinking against teeth indicates that Quinn's probably as trashed as the dude toked up on ecstasy.

 

"Yeah, sure... Yeah, whatever." I watch the mermaid lay still on the ground. It's eyes exploring the room. It's shaking visibly and I walk around it on my tiptoes and grab a towel and throw it over it. "I'll be right out..."

 

The mermaid starts to cough up water and it grabs at it's own throat, making a weak whimpering sound.

 

"Dude, you got someone in there?" Quinn asks, knocking his fist on the door lightly.

 

"I—no... That's just me." I cough and build up the courage and grab the mermaid by its arm pits and pat on its back so it doesn't choke. "I just coughed up... Seaweed?" I say, looking down at a pile of sea weed leave the mermaid mouth.

 

"Did you just say seaweed? Or did you say weed?" fucking druggie...

 

"No—I said... Fuck. I'm fine." the mermaid is limped in my arms and I pick it up and put it back in the tub. It slips in and flaps its tail again. "STOP!" I scream as it soaks up my whole body with water.

 

"Dude, chill. I'll go... Fuck." Quinn's foot steps disappear and I let out a sigh of relief.

 

The mermaid has got a pouty look on its face and its cheeks are red. "Fuck... You're trouble man..." I bend over and rest a hand on my own lower back.

 

"I..." it says and I stand up quickly, causing my back to crack.

 

"You talk?!" I scream, hurrying over to the tub and kneeled down by it's face. It's green eyes pop against his pale skin and black hair.

 

"I—I... I..." it doesn't say anything else and I drop my head.

 

"All you know how to say is I?" I ask, looking over its face. It doesn't nod or make any sign of agreement. "Shit... What am I going to do..." Then it hits me. I grab a towel and pull the mermaid out of the tub and wrap it around its red tail. It pushes it's hands against me, trying to push me away, but I fight against it. "Stay still..." I grunt, holding it against my chest.

 

I hear music out in the living room once I've opened the door. I look back and forth in between the halls like a spy and hurry to my room and slam it shut with my foot. I drop the mermaid on my bed and it bounces a little; its hair getting in its face. I turn to lock the door, but Bert's already opening it. "Dude, d'you know where the wine bottle openers at?" he walks in and I freeze up. "Whoa-oh... Who's that?" he eyes up the mermaid, which doesn't look like a mermaid at the moment, because the towel is covering its tail. "Quinn said you were acting weird and now we know why... Dude, you know the rule: If we bring someone home we all get a piece." Bert rests his hand on his hip.

 

"I—dude, it's not what it seems! I'm not fucking around with it!" I shout, attempting to push Bert out of my room.

 

"It? You mean him, right?" Bert asks, allowing himself to be kicked out, giving me the chance to lock the door.

 

Him? Now that he says it... It does kind of resemble a boy more then a girl... Kind of — if you squint.

 

Right on time the mermaid pulls the towel off his body and crawls out of my bed and hurries to my open window. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" I grab him by his shoulder and close the window. "You aren't jumping out my friend. This is the fucking second floor."

 

The mermaids eyes blink furiously and he crawls away, dragging his tail behind him. "You're probably hungry, right?" I ask and he hurries under my bed. His tail hanging out. "I'll get you something, wait here." I push him further under the bed so he's not visible to anyone who walks in when I'm getting him something to eat.

 

I had found the mermaid washed up on the private beach I live by. At first I had thought it was a costume, but when I got home with him the tail started moving and it looked pretty fucking real... So I searched for a zipper... A stitch—anything, but I didn't find it... That's when I started to freak out.

 

I rummage through the food pantry and come across a little baggie with tuna inside of it. I also grab a container of sardines and some other shit an underwater predator might eat. I walk by Bert's room and I hear moaning... It's both Bert and Quinn and I'm pretty sure the guy they brought over is caught up in the middle of those two pervs.

 

I shake my head and hurry into my room, the mermaid is still under my bed; his tail sticking out just a bit. "Hey, I got you somethin'." I tell him and his tail is pulled in further under my bed by the sound of my voice. "It's tuna... Look." I open the baggie and got down on the ground. I hear the mermaid sniffing the air and I smile a little. "I even got some sardines..." I dump a pile of tuna in my hand and stick it under the bed. I feel lips on my hand and then tongue.

 

"You like that?" I ask, attempting to pull my hand out, but he's got a hold of my wrist with his own hand. He's licking my skin and sucking off the bits of tuna. "I've got more..." I lay on my stomach to get a better view of him. He lets go of my hand so that I could dump more fish on my hands. I stick it back under and he continues to eat, his mouth enveloping my fingers and he bites down, causing me to scream and pull away. "Shit, dude." I examine it, watching the blood run down my hand. "Watch the teeth," and he's eating the fish I dropped from the palm of my hand on the ground and making small moaning noises.

 

"Shit—" I push a piece of the tuna into my mouth and chew. "Wow... This shit is goo—" the mermaid is crawling out from under my bed and bringing his face close to mine and sticking his tongue into my mouth, reaching for the piece of fish I stuffed in. "Whoa! Wait a second!" I push him away and wipe my mouth. "You just cant eat food from my mouth!" he snatches the baggie from my hand and starts to eat it all. I take the bag from him then toss some bits of sardines onto the ground and he swarms for it, throwing himself down and eating it up.

 

"Damn... You're fucking starving..." I watch him devour the little piece of fish and I stand up quickly. "You don't eat under the sea, do you?" I laugh and he's licking the ground, like a fucking starved dog and I toss him another piece.

 

When he's finished with that piece he's looking up at me, then at the baggie of tuna. "This? You want some of this, boy?" he's flapping his tail and oh my god—he's acting like a fucking dog... Like a fucking fish-dog. "Here." I dump all the fish from the bag and onto my hand, I push it in front of his face and he's eating it. He's actually kind of cute—hot actually and I really want to keep him, but he's not a dog... He's a goddamn mythical creature for fucks sake.

 

When the time comes I'll see what has to be done.

 

-II

 

It's been a full week and I've still kept the mermaid a secret. I decided to name him Gerard and he's learning to respond to it. He eats a shit load and makes such a big mess with everything he touches. I decided to put a dawn of the dead tee shirt on him since it's around the middle of October which means it's pretty damn cold to be shirtless—even in the house.

 

Right now he's watching me play video games and eating a tuna sandwich—which he fucking loves—he sleeps with me in my bed and he's great for keeping me company. I never actually had a relationship like this with anyone, but it's kind of cool, because he's learning words like: Hi, his name, my name, tuna, fuck(I don't know how he learned that one), and love. It's all because of me too—except the swear, of course.

 

Bert's been trying to get in here loads of times, asking me what I'm hiding, but I cant show him. Not yet. I don't know how he'll react. I'm just scared some one might hurt him... Take him away from me. I just don't want him being made a freak show.

 

"Hey, I'm going to grab a soda, when I do the secret knock you'll know it's me, okay?" he nods and continues to eat his sandwich, fisting his hands on the blanket covering his tail.

 

I'm going through the fridge and humming a tune. It comes out of no where, the hand on my mouth and being yanked back. "Quinn!" I shout and he's telling Bert to go to my room.

 

Fucking ass holes!

 

"Go go go! Do the knock!" Quinn shouts, and oh my god, they know the knock.

 

"Gmet uff mbe!" my scream is muffles as he holds me tightly, restraining my body from moving like a snake does it's prey. "Gerud!"

 

I hear Bert rushing to my room door and he's doing the knock. It's loud and Gerard's going to open the door, Bert's going to see him. Quinn's hand is removed as soon as I bite down hard and he's pushing me away and I get the chance to scream, "GERARD DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!"

 

"You're hiding a guy!?" Quinn shouts, sucking on the finger I had bit.

 

"He wont open!" Bert shouted, slamming onto the door. "Fuck, Frank... What the hell. Why are you hiding a dude in here?" Bert asked, finally slamming the door open. I run to my room and push Bert aside. Gerard's hiding under the bed his bottom half sticking out, though his blanket was covering him. "Move!" Bert pushed me aside and ripped off Gerard's blankets and the red tail immediately came into view.

 

"WOAH!" Quinn shouts as he walked inside.

 

Gerard's tail starts to flap and he's pulling himself further under the bed.

 

"What the fuck was that?! You got a red dolphin in here, man!?" Bert screams, getting down on all fours and looked under my bed.

 

I hurry to the ground and scurry to where Gerard's hidden. "He isn't a fucking dolphin you dumb asses! He's a mermaid." when the words leave my mouth Quinn and Bert fall on top of each other, laughing=—screaming actually, because they think this is some kind of joke, but they should know it's not, because I'm not fucking laughing.

 

"C'mere boy, c'mon Gerard, they wont hurt you." I'm sticking my hand out underneath my bed for him to grab, but he doesn't I hear him whimpering and my hand comes across his ebony strands, but he dodges my touch. "Can you guys fucking quiet it down!?" their laughter is muted and snickering is heard. "C'mon Gerard. It's me, Frank. No ones going to hurt you." suddenly I feel his soft hand on mines so I pull him out and pick him up bridal style.

 

Quinn and Bert stop laughing and they examine the mermaid. "Dude, nice costume." Bert blurts out, watching Gerard's red tail flap.

 

"It's not a costume. Come look for the zipper." I tell him, setting Gerard down on my bed while I go through my mini fridge to get Gerard another tuna sandwich.

 

"It looks so fake." Quinn laughed as Bert walked over to Gerard while I gave him the sandwich. "I see the zipper... Right there." Quinn pointed to the area where Gerard's supposed to have an ass and Bert reaches out and grabs it.

 

"I wouldn't touch him there—" before the words escape my mouth Gerard's open palm is connecting with Bert's cheek.

 

"Ow man! He smacked me!' Quinn pushed Bert aside roughly and started to pull on the tail. "Shit, it's on good!" Bert joins in and another strike comes, but this time Gerard's tail hits them.

 

"Fuck! What the hell is this thing!" Quinn screams, backing away and eyeing Gerard as he wiggles his tail and finishes his sandwich.

 

"D'you believe me now?" I ask and Bert nods, his eyes not leaving the mythical creature. "Good... Now help me get him in the bathroom, we'll talk in there." I pick Gerard quickly and he wraps his arms around my shoulders.

 

"I cant fucking believe this bull shit..." Quinn follows, as Bert walks ahead to open the bathroom door.

 

-III

 

"So, you're saying you found it at the beach? Well, that makes sense... Wait—so that means they're are more of them!" Bert snaps, throwing a piece of tuna in the tub for Gerard to eat.

 

"Well, yeah, he washed up on shore and I thought it was a college student who partied to hard and had passed out in a mermaid costume. I didn't want him to drown when a wave came, so I picked him up brought him over and laid him in the bath tub. I searched for a zipper; like you guys, but I couldn't find one... I flipped the fuck out... And I never thought about it... I mean, like you said: there are probably more of him." I shrug and watch Gerard play with the toys I put in the tub with him as he ate the pieces of tuna we were throwing for him.

 

"It's actually pretty hot... I mean just throw some legs on it and it's bang-able." Quinn chuckles, tossing some more tuna into the tub.

 

"It's a he..." I tell them and they nod, looking down.

 

"So, what are you going to do? We just cant leave him here. We get inspections every two months and that's like... A week from now." Bert brings up and I shrug, adverting my eyes to the ground.

 

"I was thinking about just laying him to sleep when the people come over... He'll have a blanket over him and stuff so his tail isn't showing. He's a real good guy, man, and I cant give him up. We've bonded and he's understanding and sweet and fucking adorable. I mean look at him." I point, causing Bert and Quinn to move their eyes on Gerard who was dumping a cup of water on his head while he had the head of a toy duck in his mouth.

 

"Well, Frank, man... He isn't some kind of pet. He needs to be out in the ocean. He needs space to swim and be free—be with his family. Man, I bet they're looking for him." Quinn says, and Bert nods.

 

"I knew you guys wouldn't understand... Fuck it." I get up and grab Gerard's towel. "Come on, lets get you warmed up. "I pick him up out of the tub gently his arms tightening around the back of my neck as he rest his head on my shoulder. "It's past his bedtime." I say, walking out the bathroom.

 

When I'm in my room I slip a shirt on Gerard and he throws himself down on my bed and snuggles himself against the pillow I let him have. He's smiling at me as I climb in next to him and wrapping my arms around his waist. "I..." he whispers and I pet his hair back off his face. "I... Lo-lo..." I raise my head quickly and listen. He's trying to tell me he loves me, but it doesn't come. He's snoring in the next second and I lay back down, my arm still around his waist.

 

I make a silent wish to myself... I wish for him to be human... Have legs, so maybe I might have a chance to be with him, like a couple. It's nice to think about, but it isn't something that can happen—ever.

 

My eyes start to get heavy and the room starts to spin. I fall asleep. My hand down against the scaliness of Gerard's tail.

 

The Next Morning.

 

The sun hits me in the face from the crack of my curtain. It's most likely twelve in the afternoon, because I can hear Bert cooking breakfast to go to work. My hand is still on Gerard's waist when I wake up, but I feel down his tail—fuck me... Wait a minute. I pull the blankets back and examine what's right in front of me.

 

"Oh god... Holy shit!" I watch his legs rub against the bed. "Gerard!" I shake him awake and he looks up and smiles at me. "You've got legs!" I point down and he's now looking down. In two seconds he's screaming loudly, sitting up and crawling out of bed.

 

"Be careful!" I shout as he falls on the ground, dragging his legs. "Watch out with the lamp!" I scream as he knocks over some of my books on the shelf, he's using to get up on his wobbly legs. "Shit..." I pant, watching him stumble around my room.

 

I'm getting up, taking his arm and pulling him to sit on the bed, so he wouldn't knock anything else over with his brand new legs and... Yeah, you get it.

 

"How'd this happen?" I ask and Gerard shakes his head quickly. "Fuck... That wish." I whisper, but Gerard is still shaking his head. "What's wrong?" I ask him, "Do you know how this happened?" he's nodding now and staring out my window and towards the beach. "You... Need... Salt water!" I shout and he nods a little. "You haven't been in the ocean for a week so you grew... Legs?!" he's nodding faster this time and bouncing on the bed.

 

"Holy hell, man... So you're stuck like this?" I'm not too sad about it, but I think about how Gerard must feel. "Can you talk?" I ask and he doesn't shake or nod his head. "Can you?" I ask and he looks at me and bites his lips, shrugging as he starts to get up slowly. "Whoa... Watch out." I'm grabbing his arm and getting up with him. He was just half an inch taller so that made me feel a little better about the whole situation.

 

He was pointing at the room door and Bert's feets shadow appeared. "Wakey wakey dudes..." he knocked and Gerard looked to me, looking excited.

 

"We're awake." I shouted, sitting him down and opening the door. "Bert... Man, you'll never guess what happened." I whisper, looking back at Gerard lay back on the bed and raise his legs in the air. The position was so obscene, because he didn't even have any underwear or pants on.

 

"What is it, man?" he looked and sounded worried, "Is it fish boy?"

 

"I... He..." I sighed and shook my head, pushing the door open. "He grew legs..."

 

Bert stood there, silently, watching Gerard open his legs and giggle loudly while he wiggled his toes.

 

"Aren't you going to say something?" I ask, "What the fuck do I do?"

 

Bert moved his gaze on me and opened his mouth to speak, "He probably never had a tail to begin with," he walks in my room and walks over to Gerard. "Where did you put the tail, Gerard?" he's being ridiculous, and while Gerard sits up quickly he grabs his own legs and looks around. "Don't play stupid, man... You faked it."

 

"Bert... C'mon. That tail was real, we saw it with our own eyes, well, you got smacked by it. Gerard said... Well, he didn't say this, but when the mermaid is out of the ocean long enough they grow human parts... I'm no mermaid genius, but if Gerard were to go back into the ocean, he'll get his tail back." I shrug.

 

Bert looks back to me and shakes his head. "See, man... This is—excuse my language, Gerard," he nodded his head at the new human, "—some fucked up bull shit! What the hell are we going to do with him, man?! Now that he's got mother fucking legs he'll be wandering around and shit! We've both got work to fucking do and I'm not mermaid sitting, no fucking way, nuh-uh!"

 

"You're being over dramatic." I tell him and pick Gerard up bridal style. "He'll be fine. I'll skip work today, take him out to the mall, get him some ice cream and he'll be civilized in no time, my friend." I grin and hurry into the bathroom with Gerard.

 

"Oh my god..." I can hear Bert whine.

 

"It'll all be cool. Just relax. I've got it under control." I set Gerard in the bath tub and pull off his shirt before turning on the warm water.

 

"You dumb shit, this is all your fault is you weren't so in love with this goddamn thing we would be scotch free. He would be out of our hair... He'd be in some god forsaken zoo or Aquaria and we'd be just fucking dandy!" he enters the bathroom and looks over to Gerard. "Man, how fucking old is he any way's?" he changed the subject.

 

I shrugged and began wash Gerard's body. "He looks about our age. I guess..." I continued to bathe him and Bert took a seat on the closed toilet.

 

Gerard smiled at Bert then looked to me, opening his mouth and making a weird sound that sounded like a buzzard. "Shh..." I hushed him and dumped the cup of water over his black hair.

 

"I... L-l-lufv," he squeezed his eyes s hut as he tried to say it. "Fuck," he chanted, opening his eyes again. "Fuck."

 

"Oh god... Now look what you did, Bert. Gerard shh. That's a bad word." I smack my hand over his lips four times and he stopped.

 

"I didn't do a goddamn thing! Why are you blaming it on me when the fucking mermaid just said I love to fuck!?" Bert hollered, getting up and throwing his arms in the air over dramatically.

 

"He didn't say he loved to fuck." I sucked my teeth, and rolled my eyes as I picked Gerard up out of the tub once I had washed the soap off his pale body. "Come on, let's dry you up..." I pushed his matted hair out of his face and his mouth opened to make another word out.

 

"What's he going to say this time? 'I love to suck'?" Bert laughed, watching me throw a towel over his head and around his shoulders.

 

"Bert, just shut up. If you aren't going to help then leave, you're just teaching him how to curse." I pick Gerard up again and this time straight up, so that he's got his legs and arms around me like a petrified cat.

 

"How do you even carry him around like that?" he followed us out and into my room. "doesn't he weigh about as much as you?"

 

"I lift weights, Bert. He's as light as a feather." I laugh, setting him down on my bed and went through my drawers for clothes. "Hey, you've got shorts he can borrow? It looks like it's going to be warm out today." I grab some underwear and socks and pulled Gerard's towel off.

 

"Yeah, sure, hold on one minute." Bert left my room and when he came back Gerard had already gotten his socks and underwear on... With my help of course. "These are kind of baggy, but he's got a big ass." Bert teased, tossing the pants towards me.

 

I roll my eyes and lay Gerard on his back and slip on the knee length shorts. "Tight fit around the waist..." I groan, as Gerard pressed his hands against my cheeks and smashed his lips against mines. "There you go." I pull away from him and wipe my mouth.

 

"Did he just stick his tongue in your mouth? Man, he's fucking weird." Bert laughed, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"He's just really friendly is all... You should have seen him last night." I blush thinking about how Gerard was on top of me with head on chest and running his fingers through my scalp, sensually. "He's a big time cuddler."

 

"I bet." Bert snickered then yawned soundly. "I'm gonna' go get ready for work. You two have fun, yeah?" Bert waved lazily and exited my room, leaving Gerard and I alone.

 

"Right... So, you ready to go out?" I ask and he nods, looking out the window and towards the ocean. "No... Not out there. We're going to the mall." I get up and start to undress myself to get into some better clothing.

 

"Ma-all...?" he squeaked out and I turned to him. "Mall," he repeated.

 

"Hey, you're starting to talk... That what happens when you lose your tail?" I ask and he nods, looking down sadly. "Hey... Don't worry, being a human isn't that... I mean—Hey, I'll look out for you, okay?" Gerard nods and smiles, taking my hand I stuck out for him to take.

 

-IV

 

At The Mall.

 

"Don't knock that over!" I shout, taking Gerard's hand and pulling him away from the mannequins.

 

Well, so far he's messed with every customer, knocked shoes off shelves, and chanted his favorite word...

 

"Fuck...Fuck..."

 

"Gerard... What did we talk about?" we're in FYE and Gerard's looking at DVD cases. "Ooh... that's a good one." I snatch the movie from his hands and eye it up for the price. "Forty bucks?! Screw that." I shout, putting the movie back from where Gerard grabbed it. "Let's get out of here and get something to eat." I grab his arm and make way for the exit.

 

Gerard stops suddenly and something catches his attention. He looks deep into thought in front of the movie shelf. He's eying the movie with a concentrated look—almost peaceful.

 

"Wha—?" I look to where he's staring and understand his strange behavior almost immediately.

 

"The..." he reads the first word. "The—little—Mer... Mer-maid," he stutters, pulling the case close to his face.

 

I smile crookedly and take the movie from his hands. "I'll buy it." I whisper and his face lights up.

 

At the cafe he runs around and stares at all the menus, pointing and tugging my sleeve while he bounces in excitement. He chooses subway, obviously because of the sandwiches. I order him a tuna sub with mayo for him and a vegetarian sub for me. Tuna was starting to make me sick.

 

We took our seats at a couples tables and chowed down—well more like wolfed down on Gerard's part.

 

"You should slow down, Gerard." I chuckles, as he takes one last bite from his sub. "Want mine?" I hold it out to him and he snatches it quickly, sticking the remainder of it into his mouth. "Drink your water." I point to his cup as I take a sip from my straw. He looks down to his cup of water then looks up and stares at my coke, sticking his hand out for it.

"No... This is mine and that—" I point to his water, "is yours."

 

He shakes his head quickly and opens his mouth. "No. No no no no!" people are starting to stare. "No no no no!" I pass him cup immediately and he takes it, sticking the straw in his mouth and drinking all the coke, then downing his own cup of water.

 

I buy him a vanilla ice cream cone and buy myself a chocolate one. When I let him have a taste of some of mine I look away for three seconds and it's gone. The chocolate evidence all over Gerard's face.

 

-V

 

At The House.

 

Gerard's starting to talk more, well, he's asking a lot more questions, pointing around the house and asking what they are. I tell him of course, but I stop once he doesn't stop, especially when he asks the same questions over and over again.

 

"Water... Water!" he pointed at the TV as we watched the little mermaid.

 

"Yeah, look, that's your home." I giggled, pulling Gerard into my lap and pulled his dirty shirt up over his head to slip on a clean smashing pumpkins band tee. "Can you say home? Huh-ome..." I sound out the words for him and Gerard presses his head on my chest and sticks his legs in the air.

 

"Home," he repeated, looking up at me. "Water home."

 

"Yeah, good job... Now watch the movie." I pat his head and he nods, his eyes back on the screen immediately.

 

The movie goes on and about fifteen minutes apart Gerard would scream out, "SWIM!" it's completely random, but it keeps me from falling asleep.

 

The end credits show up and Gerard's already spread out on the bed, knocked out with drool down his chin and everything. "Finally..." I whisper, dropping a blanket down on his body.

 

I walk silently out of the room and shut the door behind me. "SHIT!" I gasp, coming face to face with Bert. "Holy crap man, you scared the living shit out of me..." I place my hand over my chest.

 

"My bad," he chuckled and asked, "he asleep?"

 

"Yeah, I finally got him to nap. Bought the little mermaid for him and shit... He liked it." I nod and Bert runs a hand through his hair.

 

"M'yeah, sure.... Hey, I was at work and I was thinking, you know... Since he's got legs and shit..." I know where he's going with this and I immediately shake my head. "Wait, let me finish, dude... But yeah... I think he's pretty cute and I don't know... I wanna' get with him, kind of."

 

"Bert... He isn't... He isn't a fuck toy." I make my way into the kitchen, but Bert follows me.

 

"Well, yeah, I know that much, but you've got him all to yourself and shit... I just want to hang out with him too." Bert shrugged and I cant believe what I'm hearing.

 

"I'm not even fucking him, Bert. He doesn't even know what sex is. He's like a little kid to this world. He just develop the sense of how to live on land, plus... I take care of him you haven't even fed him, bathed him, or clothed him." I defend myself and Gerard.

 

"Well, he can do all that shit on his own. I really like him and I want to get to know him." Bert keeps pressing on the fact that Gerard is actually human now.

 

"No, my friend. You wanna' get to fuck him. Those are two different things." I laugh dryly and go through the fridge for a beer.

 

"Fine... Fine, what ever. Wake him up so we can all talk. We'll teach him how to do human shit and lets see if he likes me or not, that okay with you, Dad?" he teased, snatching the beer from my hand and took a chug.

 

"Deal... But we gotta go slow, he thinks like a six year old." I hurry past Bert and into the room to see Gerard still passed out asleep. "Gerard, wake up." I pat his stomach and he shudders, opening his eyes and looking at me.

 

"We're going to teach you stuff." Bert said, entering the room.

 

"Stuff?" Gerard repeated and I nodded, helping him up.

 

"Yeah... Like your ABC's... Words that we use on a daily basis... We're going to just teach you how to be like us... A human. Hugh-men." I say, picking him up and standing him on the ground.

 

"Human...Hugh-man... Us?" he asked and I nod, smiling proudly.

 

"Yeah, us." Bert says, taking Gerard's hand and showed him out of the room. "First of all we're gonna talk about the way humans reproduce... Babies... Little fishy mermaids." Bert sat Gerard down on the couch and sat on his knees in front of him.

 

"Bert... We've gotta start a little slower." I tell him, rolling my eyes and sitting next to Bert on the ground.

 

Bert ignored me and continued to talk to Gerard. "We..." he pointed at me and himself. "We're gay... We like boys..." he then pointed to Gerard who was smiling wide and not understanding a thing Bert was talking about. "We like boys... Like you. Well, I like boys like you and Frank's a total cock block," he laughs.

 

Gerard giggles and opens his mouth to speak. "Cock block. Frank cock block!" he bounced on the couch and Bert grinned proudly.

 

"Bert you dick!" I smack his arm and Gerard gasps. "What?" I ask and hit Bert again. "You know what that means?"

 

"Hit..." he pointed to Bert who was now looking confused.

 

"How the fuck does he knows what hit means? Don't tell me..." Bert turned to me and smirked. "You've been getting kinky with the mermaid!"

 

"What?! NO!" I shout, hitting him again for the third time. "He seems to be learning on his own... Like developing human senses and reactions." I examine Gerard who was now looking between me and Bert nervously.

 

"Gerard... Do you know what this is." I point to his legs and he nods.

 

"Legs... Walking. Run," he answered simply and I looked to Bert surprisingly.

 

"Wow..." Bert whispered then palmed his own crotch. "What's this?"

 

I look to Bert and sneer. "Real mature..."

 

"What?! It's just... I wanna' see if he knows!" Bert argues, still pointing towards his crotch.

 

Gerard looks thoughtful for a moment then says, "...Stick?"

 

Bert erupts in laughter and grabs Gerard's knee to keep balanced.

 

"Good job, Gerard." I pat his thigh and he smiles. "Bert, shut up. At least he's learning... Quicker then you any way's..."

 

After two hours of teaching Gerard words and about the world he's able to speak in a complete sentence... Well, kind of, he still needs just a little more practice.

 

"I like... Tuna... sandwiches," he writes down on a piece of paper and grins once he's done. It looks all loopy and big, but he's getting better.

 

"Here... Good job." I hand him a piece of sardine and he takes it, sticking it into his mouth and grins.

 

Bert passed out on the couch and his snoring is loud as fuck. So much for helping me teach Gerard new things...

 

Gerard drops the pencil and looks around the room then at Bert, "What's wrong?" I ask him.

 

"Sleep... I sleep," he whispers, his voice raspy and groggy.

 

"Oh yeah, we woke you up from your nap, didn't we?" I ask and he nods, yawning quietly and rubbing his eyes. "Yeah... C'mere, man." I help him up off the ground and pick him up and he wraps his arms and legs around me.

 

"Frankie..." he whispers and I smile once he says my name. "Watch Little Mermaid..." he sounded absolutely exhausted, but I couldn't deny him.

 

"Yeah, we'll watch it again..." I'm setting him down on the bed gently and crawling in beside him. "Let me restart it up then." I find the remote buried under my pillow and press play and the movie comes into view.

 

"Frankie..."

 

I drape my arm across the curve of hip and bury my face into the back of his neck, "Mhm...?"

 

"Water home... W-when go water home?" he squeaked out while he yawned.

 

"I don't think you can go back..." I whisper sleepily into his ear.

 

"Why?" his voice dropped low and he pressed back against me, sending his ass to be pressed against my crotch. "Merma and Merpa... And... Me." he exclaimed half asleep.

 

He's asleep in a minute and the movies still going on, Ariel's voice sounds distant and the last thing I hear is...

 

Up where they walk up where they run up where they stay all day in the sun. Wanderin' free, wish I could be Part of that world...

 

-VI

 

I wake up the next morning with Gerard watching me, he's naked and his hairs sticking up in the air. "M'what? Where's your clothes?"

 

"Bert said... Said that I looked better naked." I'm shocked with his vocabulary and I sit up quickly. "I think he's right. I look like the way I use to look—When I had my tail. I miss it, Frank." he's weaving his fingers through my hair and staring into my eyes.

 

"Gerard... Bert said what?" I'm confused and Gerard stood up and pulled a pair of underwear off the ground and slipped them on without falling over. "No, I mean, it's cool if you wanna' be all nudist and stuff, but...? Wait a second, did Bert touch you?" I sound like an upset parent and Gerard's shaking his head, taking a seat next to me.

 

"Frankie," he tugged on my arm and then looked out the window. "Can we go to the ocean? I wanna' feel the water on my skin."

 

"I—Gerard, I can take you a bath y'know? We don't have to go to the beach..." I watch him look down in disappointment. "I'm sorry, but... I really like you."

 

"You like me?" he perked up and smiled happily as he grabbed my hand.

 

"Yeah, a lot... I don't want to sound like... Like a jerk, but I wanted to ask you to stay here with me. Be with me. I can teach you how to drive a car, ice skate and... And." I watch Gerard's smile drop. "What?"

 

"My Family's looking for me, Frank..."

 

"I know." I look down in disappointment.

 

"I can come back... To be with you. Once they know I'm okay. Do you trust me?" he's got a death grip on my hand and it makes me sort of believe him.

 

"What if you don't? What if—"

 

"Shh..." he pressed his finger against my lips and leaned in. "I promise..." he removed his hand and it came, a deep intimate kiss I didn't know he could do. "That's how humans seal a promise, right?"

 

I licked my lips slowly and looked deeply into his eyes, "Actually... We seal it with two kisses." with that said he leans in again with a smile and lays on top of me.

 

My arm finds it's way around Gerard's hip and his knee manages to bump into my forming erection while our tongues dance and dive into each others mouths. It's a heated sensual kiss and Gerard's short nails scratch down on my shoulders as I squeeze my arm around him tightly. "Fuck..." I gasp, breaking the kiss for air.

 

"Fuck..." Gerard repeats back and we laugh before he says, "I've gotta go, Frank... You've gotta let me go, okay?"

 

"...Okay... C'mon, get dressed..." I let go of him apprehensively and he rolls off of me to grab the shirt he had been wearing last night. "Yeah, just the shirt, I'll get you a towel." I get up and watch as he slips off the underwear. "Here." I toss him the towel I've used on him the first day I found him. "Cover yourself... Let's go."

 

We walk to the isolated, private beach hand in hand, but he stops for a moment when the crashing waves appear closer and closer. His face breaks into a smile and he lets go of my hand slowly. "This is it... Frank, I wanted to thank you for everything... Everything you've done for me. I've heard bad stories about being up here, but... You proved me wrong and I'm grateful."

 

"Gerard... Please." I whisper and he turns to look at me instead of the waves. "Please don't leave. Stay here with me."

 

"I've gotta go..." he started to walk over to the water and sat down on the wet sand.

 

I watch the waves grow larger and Gerard starts to move in. The waters to his neck and I see his face, he's smiling and I'm smiling too. "FRANK!" I hear him shout and I run into the water, my jeans getting wet as I stomped over a wave and over to Gerard. When I make it to him I press a kiss against his lips and he smiles, "I love you..." he says and I fucking feel like my hearts going to fly out of my mouth.

 

"I... I love you too..." and he's disappearing. His body finally slipping into the water.

 

I make my way back to shore and I drop down on the sand and lay on my back. I'm breathing heavy and the sun is heating my body. "I love you too..." I whisper out loud.

 

***

 

Two months later.

 

"This can mean revolution for the company... Taking our boats and transforming them into Submarines... What do you guys say?" I'm in the conference room of my company and my staff looks confused.

 

"With all do respect... Um, sir, but didn't we make enough changes? We changed the name to every boat S.S Gerard-Mermaid and then the color of the uniforms to red instead of blue and that statue in the lobby... It's a statue of a Mermaid, Sir... Are you okay?" Brad sounded concerned, like as if he were talking with a mental patient.

 

"Brad... I'm fine. Changes are good. My father had this company the same for thirty years. Change is good, yeah? I say we change the boats to submarines." I nod and turn around to face the charts. "Now lets talk about the name of the company..."

 

...

 

I'm walking over to beach nearby the building of my families company and the docks come into view.

 

I cant exactly put my finger on it but I had a feeling something was going to happen. "Sir." it was a voice I had heard that day.

 

"Yeah, Brad?" I didn't turn to look at him.

 

"Uh... The staff and I were talking. We all think you should take the week off and relax. Go into the city, see a movie, hang out with your friends." he exclaimed.

 

"Maybe I will... I need a break. Thanks for your concern, Brad." I'm starting to walk over to the docks and onto Gerard-Mermaid 4.

 

"Out to the middle." I tell one of the drivers of the boat and he nods, starting um'' up. "I wanna' check something."

 

Once the boat hits deep water I stare down into it's stillness. "A little further..." I direct him with my finger. "Over there will do."

 

"Yes sir."

 

"Good, yeah, here is good." I'm taking off my tie and rolling up my jeans. "Pass me the tank." I demand and he reaches over and passes me the equipment.

 

"Thanks." I say once he finishes helping me set up. "I'll meet you back up here in twenty minutes." with that said I give him a thumbs up and drop myself backwards into the water.

 

I'm pushing my body around slowly as to not make myself struggle.

 

I've been doing this almost everyday in the last two months. I do because maybe I'll see him again. Maybe he'll be around swimming and we'll see each other... And.

 

My eyes catch something white in sight and I start to swim towards it. It looks soft, like a material and when I'm grabbing out for it my hands close around it and I start to swim up to the surface and remove my mouth piece. "Up!" I point to the captain and he's pulling me out of the water.

 

"What's that?" he's looking to the cloth in my hand.

 

I don't respond to him, but instead I focus on getting the suit off and removing the tank. "It's..." I lay it out on the boat and squint at it in deep concentration. "It's a Donald Duck towel... The one I... Oh my God." I feel my tears make it's way past my ducts and down my cheeks. "Gerard." I breathe out shakily and run my fingers over the design on the towel.

 

"Sir...?"

 

"Sail us back to the company." I stand up and grab the towel. "I need to go home."

 

"Yes sir."

 

-VII

 

"You need to like, get over him, dude... He lied to you." Bert said, passing me the joint. "And shit dude, he kissed you... He's a slut who lied."

 

"Bert, he's not. Shut up... I care about him. It wont change." I exclaim taking a hit of the blunt and Bert rolls his eyes. "Here." I cough, passing it back to Bert. "Have the rest." I'm getting up and going into my room and locking the door.

 

Anyone would think I was crazy if they walked into here. The shirts Gerard had worn are hung up on my walls and his drawing and writing are in it's own little case... Then maybe they wouldn't think I was crazy if they knew. They would think I was mentally ill, depressed and crushed. I was neither—I felt empty.

 

"I was gonna' meet Quinn at the mall later, come with me, man." Bert said at my door.

 

"No thanks. I'll stay. I've got work to do." I lie and Bert sighs loudly.

 

"Okay... See you." Bert's voice is gone and the sound of the front door shutting echoes into the apartment.

 

I take a seat on my bed and look to the now dried towel laying across my sheets.

 

"I wanna' be... Where the people are." I whisper, furrowing my brows together. "I wanna' see... Wanna' See em' dancin'." I'm letting out a deep sigh and standing up to look out my window. I'm looking down at the beach, the spot where I found Gerard washed up on and it's empty, nothing but shells and bird shit.

 

I lean down and look under my bed for my swimming trunks and a tank top. I throw them on after I took off my polo shirt and hurried out of the apartment and too the bar down stairs for a drink. I needed one.

 

"Two cranberry vodkas, please..." I murmur, looking up at the flat screen TV the bar provided. "S'this the news?" I'm asking one of the guys near by.

 

"Yeah... Saying somethin' about... Shit I don't know--someone 'saw' a Mermaid around here... When they were out sail in'. Crazy sons of bitches. I say they got a little to wasted when they were out fishin'." he's shaking his head and spitting into his cup.

 

"Mermaid? They saw a Mermaid? Where?"

 

"Down around Waterfalls beach... Said they saw it near the surface... The tail was red."

 

My eyes go wide and I jump off my chair and run out of the bar.

 

Gerard...

 

-VIII

 

"I saw her... Right there." the blonde surfer says. "Me and my bros were like, on my dad's boat chillin' and shit, when this... Like black haired babe was staring at us, hummin'—shit at first I thought she was dead, like, a dead chick... So I called out to her and she kinda freaked out and flew out of the water like a Dolphin and dove underwater. I thought I was trippin' balls, but my friends were all freakin' out and trippin'." he's moving his hands around enthusiastically.

 

"It's a he... He had on a Smashing Pumpkins tee, right?" I ask.

 

"Uh... Yeah? Dude, how'd you know?"

 

"... You still got your dad's boat?"

 

***

 

"He was right here, dude... Just swimmin' around hummin' shit. S'pretty nice..." he's leaning over and shoving his hand into the water. "We aren't going to like, see some crazy shit are we? I'm pretty freaked, man. The tail was like, hella red." his name was Bob and he was seriously hanging high with his slang.

 

"Red." I smile hard and stand up shakily to shout, "GERARD!"

 

"DUDE! Be quiet, my dad'll freak if he sees his boat out here without an anchor." Bob shakes his head.

 

I laugh loudly and hop a little, "GERARD! It's me FRANK!"

 

"Not cool! STOP JUMPIN'!" Bob stands up and shakes his blonde hair away from his face. "This is weak, man."

 

I look back at the blonde and smile, "He'll come... I can feel it." I'm taking off my tank top and Bob's shaking his head.

 

"Dude... Dude, no, no... Don't jump. There's sharks on this side of town, that Mermaid's probably dead, man... Don't do I'm seriously warnin' you. I'll get in trouble if someone gets killed on my dad's speed boat. He'll kill me!"

 

"Bob, how old are you?" I'm tossing my shirt at him.

 

"I'm twenty-six, why?"

 

"Move out of your dad's house." I say before diving into the water.

 

I can hear him screaming 'Don't do it!'.

 

I pop my head out of the water and shake my head like a dog would do his whole body. "GERARD!"

 

I hear water splashing in the distance and Bob turns his head to see.

 

"Frankie...?"

 

"Gerard... GERARD?! Where are you?!"

 

"Oh... My... Shit..." Bob's wiping his face and pointing behind me. "Fuckin' trippy, dude."

 

I'm turning quickly and I see him, black hair pushed to his pale face. "Gerard... Oh my god." I'm doggy paddling towards him and wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "Missed you so much..."

 

I feel his hands wrap themselves around my waist and his chin on my shoulder. "Missed you too..."

 

***

 

"So, like... You found him unconscious on the beach floor and took him to your crib...?" Bob's looking down at Gerard's red tail and gaping at it.

 

"Yeah, I thought it was a costume." I'm going into Bob's cooler and pulling out a fish. "Here." I pass it to Gerard and he sticks the head into his mouth and chews on it.

 

"Sick..." Bob whispers and shakes his head.

 

I smile cheekily and watch Gerard devour the trout. "Did you find your family?" I ask once he's finished.

 

"Yeah... They weren't far... They were in Australia..." he's nodding and Bob and I share a confused look. It's no wonder it took his two months to come back...

 

"Not far, huh?" Bob asks, chuckling to himself.

 

Gerard shrugs and stares at the cooler. "S'there any more fish in there?" his tails flapping a bit and Bob stares down at his, crossing his arms and backing away.

 

"Yeah, here." I pull another out and hand it to him. "That ones alive. Watch out." I said, seeing it's head flap up, but Gerard silences it by snapping it's head off.

 

"He... Um, we found your Mermaid boyfriend... Can I go home now?" Bob asks, taking a seat in the drivers seat of the speed boat.

 

"Yeah, sure." I nod.

 

"Your family okay with you being here?" I ask and Gerard nods, swallowing the last bits of the fish.

 

"I needed to lay eggs before I left." he nods and turns to the cooler again and I pull another one out and hand it to him, "Thank you."

 

"You laid eggs? I thought like...?"

 

"We're all Asexual." he nods, "My mom and dad both produce their own offspring's together. Some years my dad'll decide to lay eggs and some years my mom would. They wanted me to lay eggs before I left. I needed to leave behind children since this world will be my new home." he exclaims and I nod a little, still confused with the idea of him laying eggs.

 

"That's fucking trippy." I hear Bob say and I laugh lightheartedly.

 

We make it to shore and Bob grabs a towel from his house to hide Gerard's tail. "Thanks for everything man, we'll hang some time. I'll bring my surfboard." I tell Bob.

 

"Cool, bring your Mermaid boyfriend... Get him to teach me to eat fish like that." he waves, walking back into his home.

 

Gerard's laying in the boat still chewing on a fishes tail and spitting the bones out. "C'mere." I push my hands into his arm pits and lift him up, throwing the towel over his tail as I carry him bridal style.

 

My car's nearby the parking lot and Gerard's shivering a bit.

 

"When we get home..." he starts, "Can we watch The Little Mermaid?"

 

We make it to my car and I sit him down in the passenger seat... And I stare at him, his hazel eyes, his dark hair, and pale skin. He was my Mermaid and I was the bait. "Yeah, we can watch The Little Mermaid."

 

He smiles and so do I.

~~The End~~


	2. Try to forget love 'cos loves forgotten me.

Lost Mermaid

It's morning. Gerard knows that. The sun woke him up, greeting him through the cracks in the blinds near his and Frank's bed.

It's been four months, two weeks, six days, and three hours since the last time he was in the ocean. Living on land is still eerie to him, no doubt about it but Frank makes him happy, makes him feel like he doesn't need to be on land or in the ocean. He just wants to be with Frank.

His mind does leer to the idea of going back without telling anyone, but he isn't going to. That would be wrong. Not humane. Plus, Frank would be distraught.

Speaking of Frank...

"G'mornin', G," he chirps, walking into the bedroom, shutting the door behind himself, "I made breakfast. You gottah get up and brush your teeth so you can eat."

Gerard leans his head back against his pillow and raises his arms in the air to stretch. "Okay... I'm up," he pushes the blankets aside and moves his legs over the edge of the bed.

It's been an okay living. He doesn't have to work or buy food. He does clean up around the house. Bert and Frank are quite the slobs, but Gerard decided he wasn't going to complain. He's grateful that Frank doesn't make him do much. He doesn't even have to step outside for anything... Frank doesn't even want him near the front door. He's paranoid that Gerard would leave.

"I washed some of your clothes... The darks, because I know how you like to wear all black sometimes. I'll wash the lights in a second."

Gerard bites down on his bottom lip when he feels Frank move behind him to kiss him and Gerard lets him. He presses back and smiles when Frank pulls away.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too," Gerard whispers back and walks to the bathroom.

It's the same every morning.

He gets woken up by Frank, he brushes his teeth, eats breakfast, and cleans up around the apartment. Always the same...

*

"Tell him to stop, now," Gerard whispers harshly over to Frank once Bert leaves through the front door to go to work. "It's always the same shit every day!"

"Calm down. I can't tell him anything. He's already gone, G--Be careful with those plates. They're my mothers..."

Gerard's eyes widen at this and he lets the plate fall to the ground; he lets it shatter all over the place.

"I said be careful!" Frank shrieks.

"Fuck. You." Gerard marches off to the bedroom and slams the door shut, locking it behind him.

Okay, everything isn't picture-perfect, but that's only because of Bert. Bert who always harasses him and touches him and tries to fuck him. He's told Frank plenty of times but the man doesn't let it bother him. If Gerard is his boyfriend isn't he supposed to get angry at his best friend?

Frank does feel angry. He does, deep down, Gerard can tell, but that isn't enough. He doesn't need Frank to be internal about things like that. He wants Frank to lash out violently and strike Bert in the face.

That's how things worked in the ocean. Every time Gerard was approached by a mermaid that looked suspicious of trying to mate with him, the mermaid he was with at the time would insult the other, flicking his fin and hardening his stare. Much like a starving dog with its food bowl.

When people did that for him it made him feel important, safe, and wanted. Frank doesn't give off that perception.

He's pacing back in forth in the bedroom, slamming the palms of his hands against his forehead and squeezing his eyes shut. Tears leaking out the corner of his eyes and down his cheeks; his face is contorted into a sour look, but he isn't going to make noises that indicate he's crying. He doesn't want to give Frank the satisfaction.

"Babe..." Frank coos as he knocks at the door. "Let me in. We have to talk about this."

"Go away!" Gerard exclaims, sitting down on the bed and wrapping the blankets around himself. "I don't want to talk about anything! You don't l-love me!" he stammers on the word. It's hard to talk about a thing like 'love' at a time like this.

"I do... I do love you, Gerard. Please, just let me in. We need to talk..." he's turning the door knob gently and when he manages to pick the lock with a knife he took from the kitchen he walks over to Gerard and takes a seat next to him, setting the knife down on the nightstand.

"Don't touch me," Gerard cries, dodging Frank's hands.

"Bert's not really trying to fuck you, Gerard. He jokes most of the time. Trust me, I'd kick his ass if he were to lay a hand on you. You know that. I just think that you shouldn't take things so seriously. He'll be in the kitchen and you'll be in the living room and if he even so much as looks in your direction you freak out and say he was trying to kiss you or something. You exaggerate sometimes, honey." Frank says, moving his hand down Gerard's back sensually.

"I do not!"

"Yeah, you do."

"He tried to... He put his hands on me!" He kept yelling; yelling like a bratty child would to a push-over parent. "He told me I had nice legs and that they'd be better spread apart! I don't let people talk to me like that, especially not filthy fucking land swine."

"Land swine?" Frank questions and sighs when Gerard nods under the sheets. "Okay, I believe you."

"You were there! You have to believe me!"

"We were drunk. I can hardly remember sleeping."

"You fucked me that night. And it hurt."

"Why do you have to say it like that?"

Gerard sniffs, sticks his nose out through a hole in the sheets and peeps at Frank through it. "You say it like that..."

Frank nods at that and gently pulls the blankets off Gerard, running his fingers through the inky hair. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry things haven't been... Magical or special or worth it, but don't worry. We'll move out, get our own place, and live happily ever after."

"Like Ariel?" Gerard folds his hands in his lap and blinks up at Frank's eyes.

"Yeah, like Ariel. I promise."

"Okay," he nods slowly. "I'll try to tolerate Bert."

"Good boy, now c'mon we haven't finished setting the plates in the dishwasher."

*

Gerard got to dye his hair red. Really red. He just wanted to see what it would look like and it came out alright... A little too bright, but he's knows it'll fade in the mean time.

"It says it'll last six months," Gerard towel dries his hair and looks at his reflection as Frank drinks a beer. "Do you like it?"

"It's different... I mean, it's a transition. I gottah get used to it, I guess," he shrugs and Gerard nods.

"I like it."

"Me too."

The two end up on the bed, Gerard in Frank's lap, pulling the smaller mans shirt off and running his fingers through his hair as they kiss. It's always like this when Bert isn't around. Gerard likes that they could be alone... He learned that it isn't okay to make noise when other people are in the house. He learned it the hard way when Bert mocked him for a week straight.

"Wait... Wait." Frank gasps, tearing his lips away from the redhead who is suddenly grinding down onto his trapped erection. "Here... Let me," he yanks off Gerard's shirt and throws it to the ground with his own.

Their jeans come next and then their underwear.

Gerard ends up on his back that afternoon, grasping onto the metal poles of the headboard as Frank screws into him quickly.

The way his orgasm comes to him is almost like a smack to the face because it's so sudden... Frank usually gets him to that point with all the thrusting, jerking, and kissing. He doesn't know how to react to it all.

"M'oh, Frankie," he comes hard and Frank comes after him, collapsing over his chest.

They stay pressed against one another and when Frank stands up to put his boxers on Gerard moves his hand down to his ass and presses his middle and index fingers to the throb he feels against his perineum. It's almost like Frank is still inside him, fucking him hard and he wants to feel it again... The pulse of the aftershock.

"What're you doin'?" Frank laughs, yanking the sheets off Gerard's body to see what he's doing. "Ah... I fucked you that good, huh?" He lights up a cigarette he pulled from his night stand.

"It feels good... When I touch myself there."

"I can only imagine."

"Can you do it again?"

"Again?"

"Yeah..."

"Right now...?"

"Mhm," Gerard flips himself onto his front and presses his face against his pillow.

"Uh, not right now, G... The game's on TV right now. Most likely," Frank sniffs, scratching the side of his head. "After, okay?"

"I said now." There was a mentality of need in his voice. He no longer just wanted sex, he needed it.

Frank raises a brow at Gerard, who only looks over his shoulder to glance at him.

"And I said after the game... You really need to learn your manners. You've been, what? Human for six months and you're still behaving like... Like..."

"Like what?" Gerard pushes himself up with his elbows and sits himself over the edge of the bed. "What am I acting like, Frank."

"You're being complex."

Gerard lets the words soak in and he has to laugh, he just has to. "I'm being 'complex'... I'm pretty sure you're the one being 'complex'. You're the one who won't fuck me! Isn't sex something so many of you fucking men want most of the time? I shouldn't be the strange one! You should! You're the one who's denying me... Unless..." He pauses and Frank crosses his arms.

"Unless what?"

"Unless I'm not as good as you thought I would be... Unless you're tired of me and just want ownership over me and I'm not allowed to be my own person and... I can't even go outside! It's like I'm a prisoner--"

"Did you think of that all on your own... Or are you watching too much CSI?" Frank cuts him off.

Gerard gnaws down on his bottom lip and gazes over to the large window. The sun is setting. "I just want you to love me..."

"Wait, who said I didn't love you?" Frank furrows his brows together.

"... You're not showing me you care about me," Gerard wipes at his eyes. "I miss my family... I. I just wanted you to be my new family... I came to you, Frank, and... And I just thought all these things... He's going to be my prince charming... He'll save me from everything and anything that upsets me. I just thought I would be admired by you and you would always love me. I had someone who loved me, Frank... Who truly loved me, but I left him... For you."

Frank listens to his boyfriend breathe in and out shallowly. "I care about you. I love you. I missed you, okay? I've clothed you, I've sheltered you, I've made love to you... I've... I named you. Gerard, those things in the human world mean, 'I love you'. I don't know what it is that you would do in the ocean to show affection, but it's different up here, okay?" Frank pets the side of Gerard's face, letting some of the strands of red hair get caught in between his fingers.

"No it's not..." Gerard moves out of Frank's reach.

"Yes, it is. I'm not gonna' fight a damn shark or have offspring with you. We can't do that on land. I can't fuckin'... Fuckin' Mermaid-fuck you... Or whatever it is you do--"

"We fertilize!" Gerard shrieks, offended with Frank's statement.

"I can't fertilize you, dude... Well, I can nut in you, but no babies will pop out."

"We can try..." Gerard looks down at the bed sheets.

Frank solves the problem. Gerard is in season.

"What time of the month is it?"

"Mating season," Gerard murmurs, bringing his hand to his head and playing with the red strands of his hair.

"Awe fuck... That's why you're acting like this?"

Gerard bites down on his bottom lip and lays back down on his back.

*

"It's like your body is still changing into a human... Like when you were a mermaid how did it feel to lay eggs?" Frank asks Gerard, pushing inside him.

"Like this, fuck..." Gerard moves his hands to Frank's lower back and pushes him forward. Deeper inside him. "Oh God, that feels so good," he mewls, tossing his head back.

Frank smirks to himself and slams into Gerard's prostate repeatedly. "How did it feel when you were fertilized?"

"Like having you fuck me with your huge dick."

Frank laughs, bringing his lips to Gerard's throat. "Is that what you want? Me to fuck you all day every day?"

"Mhm..."

"God, Gerard..."

"M'Frankie."

"Gerard."

They continue exclaiming each others name until they reach climax, until Gerard's moans are echoing off the walls and into Frank's ears.

"More..." Gerard moans, breathing in and out sharply. "I. I want more."

"Dude, it's like someone gave you ecstasy. I can't keep going. You're not gonna' be pregnant..."

"Fertilized," Gerard corrects him.

"Same difference. I can't keep fulfilling this need you have, G. It doesn't work like that."

"Just... Just one more time, please?"

"No," Frank pulls out of Gerard roughly and clothes himself for the last time. "I'm not gonna' keep fucking you. I'm not gonna' get your hopes up," he leaves the bedroom.

Gerard lays in bed, feeling empty.

Then it strikes him... If he goes to the ocean and gets his tail back, some other mermaid will eventually want him. He'll be fertilized, lay eggs, then come back before Frank notices he was even gone. Something inside him tells him that it isn't such a good idea, but he ignores his intuition.

He climbs off the bed and grabs his clothes and slips them on.

*

"Aweh, fuck... You gottah be kidding me... Fuckin' Stealers man, c'mon!" Frank hollers at his television set.

He's left Gerard alone for quite some time already... He's starting to think the mermaid has given up and fallen asleep with crushed hopes of ever being fertilized again... Hm. He is awfully quiet. He isn't even that quiet when he sleeps, with all his snoring and thrashing.

Frank stands up from his couch, steps over to the bedroom door and presses his ear against it.

"G...?"

No response.

"The fuck..." Frank pushes open the bedroom door and looks into the empty bed, and then over to the open window. "No... No no no... Fuck no," he sticks his head out the window and stares over at the beach. He can't see Gerard.

Frank rushes through the front door of his home and over to the sidewalk that leads to the private beach.

"GERARD! COME BACK!" He looks on the ground and stares at the cargo pants... Fuck... Fuck... FUCK! 

"GERARD!"

He never in a million years believed Gerard would leave him... Ever... He knows it's mating season and just like a stray cat, Gerard is in heat. He left out the window and sneaked away to get Mermaid-fucked and just... Just. Fuck.

"FUUCCKK!!!"

He marches all the way back to his apartment and trudges inside, tracking sand and water everywhere.

He doesn't know what to do. He could call a search party, but what would he tell them? 'Have you seen this Mermaid?' No, he couldn't ask them that. They'd lock him up in an insane asylum.

He can't call Bert. Bert's at work and he isn't going to be back until midnight and it's already getting dark out and Gerard is going to be... Fertilized by some fucking handsome Merman... Fuck his life.

He paces around his bedroom and glances out the window every second. He's worried shitless. It's been four month since Gerard's been in there... In that big fucking world and what if he forgot how to swim... What if he gets eaten by a shark because he can't protect himself? What if... What if... What if.

Fuck him, Frank thinks. He'd come to his senses. Fuck Gerard. He wasn't going to worry. He worried last time and the bitch hadn't come back for over a month and now he's doing the same again.

It's just a re-run of their life and if Frank welcomed him back in open arms then the next time he's in heat he'll leave again and it's as good as cheating... In Frank's books.

He doesn't care about his hormonal Mermaid boyfriend who's in heat.

That's what he tells himself...

The next morning Gerard still isn't back and Bert's in the living room, watching the news.

"Gerard's what?"

"He's in heat and left out the window."

"Aren't we on the second floor?"

"There's an emergency fire exit. The ladder there is for emergencies."

"Shit..."

"Look, I need help. I need to look for him," Frank pulls on his shoes and hat. "I can't just let myself think he's okay, when really, he's probably dead."

"He'd wash up if he was, right?" Bert asks, leaning back against the couch. "I mean, if he wants to lay eggs and shit, let him. He just only ever bitches when it's that time of the month anyhow."

"That's not the point! He'll die!" Frank directs his gaze to the TV when their apartment complex comes into view. 

"Whoa... Why is there a bunch of police cars..." He pauses.

"Huh? Oh, they think they found some new breed of a shark..." Bert sniffs, smiling. "It's pretty hardcore..."

"New breed of a shark..." The news reporter is standing in front of the ocean, holding her mic close to her mouth and when the camera moves to a giant tank strapped onto a truck Frank's heart stops.

Gerard.

"Dude! No fucking way!" Bert exclaims and raises the volume on the TV.

"Oh my God..." Frank feels like he's going to faint if he doesn't sit down.

"That's right, a Mermaid has been discovered... In fact. A few of them were caught swimming, but they managed to get away, except one... The tail is red and the hair is red and scientists in fact specified that it's a male, age twenty four, type 6 Mermaid. They say this isn't the first Mermaid discovered, just the first one alive."

"I'm so sorry, man..." Bert turns off the TV, staring at Frank. "I'm so fucking sorry."

Frank is on his knees, on the ground, tears spilling out of his eyes and down his face. "It's... It's okay."

No. It's not.

Frank's rushing to the beach the next hour, a swarm of people have shown up to see this new species of 'animal' and take photos. Gerard isn't even conscious, but he knows he's alive. He's breathing.

"Move! I have to see him!" Frank shoves people and when he comes close to the news reporter he saw on TV he grabs her. "Listen! That's my boyfriend! You have to let him go!"

"Excuse me?" She steps back and looks to her camera crew.

"His name's Gerard. I'm his boyfriend. I'm his owner. I need him back," Frank digs through his back pocket and pulls out his wallet. "I'll write a check... Half a million dollars, okay?"

The reporter grabs him and pulls him near the news anchor van. "Look, kid... He's not my property. The scientists took ownership over him. They're gonna' run a few tests. Check if he's fertilized and probably put him in a Sea World in Florida. That's all I can tell you. And as for the half million dollars... Try bribing him, Reynaldo Ester..." She points to a man about 6'1 with sleek black hair, sharp facial features, and a body built like a lean lion. "He's in charge of BPSC."

"BPSC?" Frank asks, shaking his head frantically.

"Bureau of Paranormal Sea Creatures. Supposedly he's got a few mermaids of his own... Type 3, so they aren't really developed like this one. He'll probably want to keep him," the news reporter says, moving into the van. "Here's my card... Let me know if you get your boyfriend back."

Frank looks back over to the tank once the reporter disappears and sees that they are curtaining the tank Gerard is in, blocking everyone's view.

"Hey!" Frank hurries over to Reynaldo and pulls him by his arm.

"Who let this man pass?" Reynaldo points at him and security gather.

"Listen! That Mermaid is my boyfriend! His name's Gerard! You can't run tests on him! He was in heat, he left my house and... And! Let go of me!" Frank screams as security pull him back by the sleeves of his shirt.

"Wait..." Reynaldo raises his hand in the air. "What did you say? How did you know the Mermaid is in heat?"

"He's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"I didn't fucking stutter!" Frank yells, he's losing his patience with everyone. He just wants Gerard back.

"What's you're name?" Reynaldo asks, grabbing Frank by his shoulder.

"Frank Iero."

Reynaldo looks thoughtful for a moment before he says, "I know who you are... You're CEO of Seamen United."

"Yeah, I'm an Iero. I found this Mermaid washed up a year ago. He grew legs a week after being out of salt water. It's this gene he has that just dissipates his natural born DNA or morphs it into ours. At least that's what I concluded," Frank says and Reynaldo rubs his chin, humming at the information.

"I can't give you the Mermaid, but I can let you come to my mansion so I can show you something..."

*

"These are Type 3 Mermaids... As you can see there's a deformed gene and it causes them to form only one leg..." He points to the one that's in fresh water then to the one in salt water.

"They just look like fish with really long fins and... Hair."

"Type 3... Think of it as a step in evolution. They're the third step of evolving into a Mermaid. This Mermaid... This boyfriend of yours is Type 6. The last step of the process. He's truly the most beautiful creature I've ever laid my eyes on..." Reynaldo smirks. "I've been dying to find them and they weren't so far... Not at all... And if this Mermaid is fertilized then there's going to be a rapid population growth in this species. They'll be in Aquariums... Water parks... Movies. They'll be the new pet, the new future."

Frank shakes his head. "I just want him back."

"No, of course you can't have him back. Are you insane? He belongs to me now."

"Okay, listen. I'm going to offer you something... In return I want Gerard back." Reynaldo rolls his eyes, but lets Frank continue. "I'll pay you half a million dollars."

"Half a million?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to have to decline."

"What? Why?" Frank asks, grabbing Reynaldo's arm.

"This Mermaid is what I've been searching for, as did my father before me and his father before him and so on. I'm the one to find him. I'm the one that made history. This Mermaid alone is worth more then half a million dollars. Now if you'll excuse me... My scientists need me... Security!"

A group of men grab Frank by his arms.

"Show Mr. Iero out..."

*

"I care about you. I love you. I missed you, okay? I've clothed you, I've sheltered you, I've made love to you... I've... I named you. Gerard, those things in the human world mean, 'I love you'."

Frank smokes his cigarette outside his apartment and thinks about everything that just happened in his head. The fact that Gerard is most likely fertilized if he had been spotted with a school of Mermaids... The fact that scientists were running tests on him.

He doesn't want to think about how Gerard will react, finding himself in a tank, wires on his body, a camera in front of his face. He doesn't want that for Gerard.

"Shit..." He murmurs to himself and smashes his cigarette on the ground. "Fuckin' gottah get him back..." Somehow.

"Frank, come in. I gottah show you something," Bert peers out the open house door and looks down at Frank as he sits on the ground. "Good news, dude!"

"There's no such thing as good news..." Frank sighs, looking up at his friend.

"Yes there is. At least right now."

Frank stands up quickly and marches into the house. "The fuck guys?" Frank looks around and stares at the group of guys in his home all dressed in black.

"We're bustin' G out of BPSC." Quinn punches the palm of his hand.

"Here's the plan. Ray works in BPSC. He can help get us through the roof. He has the access code... Dan knows a scientist named Herbert Crown and he's totally against Reynaldo and his work on mythical sea creatures." Bert flips the giant sketch pad in the living room. "I'm gonna' pull up to the gate and speak to security and ask them just a shitload of questions, just mess with their heads a bit... Chris and Jepha have Security uniform's Herbert got them...  
It's not gonna' fail." 

"Dude, that's a bit brief, don't you think? How the fuck am I going to get Gerard out of that tank without having a bunch of scientists on my ass." Frank asks, not getting the whole point of the mission.

"Fire alarm. Pull it when you make it inside. Trust me, it'll work." Bert smirks. "Alright, so you down? Ready to rescue G?"

"Fuck yeah." Frank nods, looking to all the guys in his home. "Time to get my boyfriend back."

*

It was actually pretty easy, oddly enough. They got past security and they were on the roof. Bert is still talking to the gate cops and Frank's already inside, wondering about with Jepha at his side.

"Maybe he's in here," Jepha points to a large metal door that has a sign over it, reading, 'keep out--in progress'.

"Seems it... Go in first and let me know."

Jepha nods and pushes open the door, walking in on a bunch of scientists surrounding a large tank with Gerard in it. He's awake and when he sees Jepha his eyes light up.

Frank's here, he mouths and Gerard looks to the group of scientists working on the monitor connected to his tail. 

Also in the tank is a batch of Gerard's eggs, wrapped in some strange green goo. They're jiggling slightly, almost as if trying to break free.

"Hey, shut that door!" One of the scientists hollers and Jepha nods quickly and rushes out.

"It's him. He's in there... He laid his eggs already."

"Shit... Um," Frank looks to a fire alarm and pulls it down.

A sudden burst of doors coming open rings throughout the large bureau and scientists flee, as does security. Even the scientists in Gerard's room leave in a hurry.

"Okay, lets go in and get him."

"Frank!" Gerard screams, banging on the glass. "Frankie, help me!"

"Gerard, oh my fucking god..." Frank runs up to the tank and presses his hands against it. "Shit..." The eggs catch his eyes and then he looks up at Gerard. "I'm getting you out of here. We'll take your eggs with us. We're not leaving them here, okay?"

Gerard nods quickly, grabs the eggs then looks to the sack pouch on one of the desks nearby. "Grab that. One of those men in white coats said they were going to put them in there."

"Okay..." Frank climbs the stairs that lead to the surface of Gerard's tank, pushes the seal covering the top then slips the bag inside. "Hurry, G," he watches his boyfriend delicately put the eggs inside.

"Guys, we gottah hurry... The alarm shut off," Jepha's guarding the door. "Shit someone's coming. HURRY!"

"Jump, G. Fuckin' jump!"

"Not. So. Fast..." The door of the room slides open and there is Reynaldo. "What do you think you're doing with my Mermaid?"

Gerard presses against the glass and holds his eggs close to his chest protectively.

"He's not your fucking Mermaid, Ester. He's my boyfriend and I'm here to save him. You're not taking his babies... If you do... I'll fuckin' kill you."

"Is that so? Okay... Very well... SECURITY!" He yells into the walkie-talkie he pulled from the loop of his slacks. "We'll see how you'll kill me while you're in prison."

"Frankie!" Gerard screams, pulling a wire from his arm, then his tail and then his throat. "Don't touch him!"

"Ah! The Mermaid speaks! I guess you are lovers! This is even more inspiring! I want your cells, Gerard. I want to use your cells to clone you, but first I'm going to kill you."

Frank's eyes widen and he stands in front of the tank, blocking Gerard from Reynaldo's sight. "Don't you dare fucking lay a finger on him!"

Security swarms the room and Gerard's water is turning light red from his blood, but he's not worried about it. His wounds will heal, but if he loses Frank he'll never get him back.

"Arrest this man. Now. Oh and this one too." Reynaldo orders, pointing to Jepha.

"Sir we found more men outside, they seemed to be decoys."

"Very well, take the lot of them."

"NO!" Gerard swims up to the surface of his tank and dives out, leaving his eggs inside the tank.

He crawls over to Frank and grabs him, pressing his head against his chest. "No... No, no, no!" He chants angrily and security grabs him by his arms, pulling him back.

"Don't... Don't worry Gerard. We'll get you back some how. Don't worry, 'kay?" Frank says, his bottom lip quivering as they throw Gerard back into the tank. "I love you."

"I love you too..."

*

"Fuck this!" Frank screams, slamming on the bars as he, Ray, Bert, Jepha, Quinn, and Dan sit in their cell. "I can't sit in here! I have to fuckin' save my goddamn boyfriend! That fucking Reynaldo is... He's fuckin' dead. I know that much."

"It's not helping G if you keep screaming..." Ray says, shaking his head. "It sucks. We were so close..."

"I'm bummed we won't see his pretty face anymore, dude." Bert smokes his cigarette and kicks the ground lightly.

"Don't fucking say that! We're gonna' save him, okay?!" Frank exclaims, looking around the cell. "We just need to get out of here..."

"Frank Iero, Ray Toro, Bert McCracken, Jepha Howard, Quinn Allman, and Dan Whitesides. You've been bailed out... Lucky some rich kid decided he wanted to be a saint and pay four grand each to get you out," the cop says, pulling the bar door aside to release them.

"Kid? Who?" Dan asks, scurrying out with the rest of the guys.

"Said his name's Mikey."

"I don't know a Mikey. Do any of you guys know 'im?" Frank asks, looking amongst his friends. They all shake their heads in unison.

"He's over here." The officer leads them to the boy. As he comes into view he greets them and the officer leaves them alone.

"Hi," he waves and everyone raised a brow at him. "I'm Michael, you can call me Mikey," he sticks his hand out to shake everyone's hands.

"Why'd you bail us out?" Frank ponders and Mikey smiles at him.

"Well, you're my brother's boyfriend, aren't ya?"

"You're Gerard's brother?"

"Well, if that's his name now, yes. My father sent me here to get him back. I always gottah get the missing Mermaids... He's always missing so it's usually easy for me to find him, but I saw the news earlier and saw him in a tank. I'm disappointed that he was captured. He told us he was going to be with you. I guess he got in heat. He's always like that around mating season. He loves laying eggs," Mikey fills them in and Bert laughs under his breath.

Frank glares at his friend, "We tried to rescue him. It didn't work. You have a plan?"

"Of course I do," smirks Mikey.

*

"So wait... His ex boyfriend, Lucas?" Frank sits back on his couch and watches as Mikey eats a tuna sandwich.

"He's the strongest Mermaid there is. He can take down three sharks at once. Since Gerard and I are of royal blood, he was wedded with him and my father was pleased, but one night Gerard went missing and the bond broke. Lucas started fertilizing some other Mermaids and my father banished him. Well, since Lucas is a type 7... He was temporarily banished... Until Gerard came back."

"Whoa, wait. Type 7? I thought the types ended at 6."

"No, type 7 is a Battle Mermaid. Gerard, myself, and my mother are type 6's. My dad's type 8. He's king. That's where the numbers stop."

"Hm..." Frank hums and nods his head. "So Lucas is on land?"

"He's at a strip club..."

"That's my kind of Mermaid," Bert grins, chugging down his beer.

"He came to save Gerard, but I told him I had to find you first. He doesn't really like you after Gerard told him he was leaving him for you. It was kind of funny... Lucas beat down a baby whale just for that. It wasn't pretty..." Mikey shrugs. "But anyhow... You've got nothing to worry about. We all need each other to save Gerard."

"Yeah, I guess... Um, we need to hurry. We need to save G," Frank stands up and grabs his coat.

"We'll stay behind," Quinn shouts and Mikey nods. "Good luck, guys."

*

Frank and Mikey meet up with Lucas near the strip club he's in and it isn't at all surprising that Lucas is tall, strong, and handsome... It doesn't help that Frank looks scrawny, little and ugly next to him and he wonders at that moment why Gerard chose him over Lucas.

"If I save him he's coming back with me. We made a deal, Mikey. He's my husband," Lucas says, pulling a cigarette from his ear and lighting it with his lighter.

"I didn't agree to that." Mikey rolls his eyes. 

"He'll probably just decide to leave with my anyways. I don't need your approval," Lucas murmurs, pressing the cancer stick to the corner of his mouth.

"You'll need Gerard's approval," Frank pipes up, looking the man up and down. "What makes you so sure Gerard'll want to leave with you?"

Lucas glares at him while he blew smoke rings up into the air, "You're Frank, right? Listen, buddy... Have you ever taken down--"

"Three sharks? No, but I've fucked Gerard, and trust me... He ain't leavin' after that." Frank cuts him off.

Lucas rolls his eyes and gazes up at the sky, "Gerard? S'that what you named him? I prefer him as Arthur; his birth name, thank you very much."

"Arthur?"

"Yeah..."

"Uh, look, can we just save him? I'm not here to argue with you I just want him safe..."

"Where is he?" Lucas asks, tossing his half finished cigarette into a wet alley nearby.

"This is the building, but security's tight..." Frank glances at the gate, but Lucas walks ahead, his boots stomping on the ground as he rips his shirt off, leaving him only in a mesh tank he has on underneath. "Dude! No, you can't just walk in!"

"Trust me, he can," Mikey smiles, following the other man.

Lucas is kicking the gate open and catches security's attention. They aim their guns at him but he pushes his hand forward quickly, turning them all to stone.

"The fuck...?" Frank runs after the two Mermaids.

"Which room is he in?" Lucas looks around frantically, grabbing Frank's arm. "Where's Arthur at?"

"Uh, he was down the hall... On the left side. Wait! You have to be careful! More security down there!" Frank hollers, chasing after Lucas who is already running in the direction that Frank told him Gerard was.

"ARTHUR!" He screams and Frank covers his ears.

The scream is ear piercing, loud enough to rattle his brain in his head and make him bleed.

"Stop! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

Lucas raises his hand up again and freezes the group of guards up ahead and if Frank wasn't in so much pain he would have jumped up and down in excitement. They were getting Gerard back.

Lucas is walking into the room where Gerard is being kept and when he opens the door it flies off it's hinges and onto the ground. Mikey wasn't lying when he said Lucas was a Battle Mermaid.

Lucas doesn't give the scientists time to look; no, instead he freezes them, turning them into stone.

"Fuck all of you," he growls under his breath and climbs the steps that lead him over Gerard's tank.

Frank looks ahead, watching Gerard float in the water.

Lucas dives into the tank and grabs Gerard's limp body, throwing him over his shoulder skillfully.

"Is he breathing?" Mikey asks, going to the two men.

"I... Y-yeah, he is..." Lucas whispers, nodding his head. "He's so beautiful," he strokes Gerard's red hair and leans forward to kiss him.

"Hey... W-wait." Frank steps forward, pushing his hand out.

Gerard's hand twitches and his eyes open up, "F-Frank?" He says once Lucas pulls back.

"No, Arthur, it's me... Lucas."

"Lucas?"

"Yes, my love. I've come to save you... To take you back home," he says, still holding Gerard.

"... Don't call me Arthur," Gerard groans, shaking his head slowly. "Where's Frank?"

"Uh, he's... He's right there."

Gerard turns his head and sees him. Frank.

"Hey, babe," Frank waves, smirking. "I'm glad you're okay."

Gerard smiles, but it immediately drops when the other door to the lab comes open. Reynaldo stands there, a pistol in his hand.

"You're not getting away with him," he points the gun in front of him, aiming at Frank who turns to see who it is behind him.

"NO!" Gerard screams, watching as Reynaldo pulls the trigger.

He blacks out.

*

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry things haven't been... Magical or special or worth it, but don't worry. We'll move out, get our own place, and live happily ever after."

"Frank... Frank!" Gerard leans over him, over Frank's unconscious body. He has been hit on his arm. Gerard's thankful he was still breathing, but he's still worried... The wound is deep and blood is all over the floor.

Lucas had turned Reynaldo to stone as soon as the trigger was pulled, so they don't have to worry about him anymore.

"G-Gerard?" Frank peers his eyes open.

He sees green. Green eyes and red hair and pale skin...

Gerard's bottom lip quivers as he presses his face against Frank's chest, wrapping his red tail around their bodies. "I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too..."

Mikey stands by, watching as Lucas watches the couple on the ground. He doesn't look angry, more sad... Sad that Gerard is with Frank, but he's happy... Happy that Gerard is in love.

"Hey, we gottah go, guys... We can't let us all get captured," Mikey says, helping Frank up off the ground.

They are inside Frank's apartment when Lucas sets Gerard down on the couch after carrying him the whole way back from BPSC. "You oughta get that looked at, Frank," Lucas points out, watching Frank grip his arm.

"It's alright, I can hardly feel it..." Frank says, looking at his wound. "I wanna' thank you for everything, Lucas, and you too Mikey. If it wasn't for you guys Gerard would be dead right now and so would I..."

"It was no problem," Lucas says. "This was nothing..."

Gerard smiles up at the tall brunette, "They don't call you Battle Mermaid for no reason, huh?"

"Exactly," he laughs, nodding his head. "But I want you two to take care, okay? And here..." Lucas pulls a bag from his pocket. "These belong to you..." he gets down on his knees and passes the sack to Gerard.

"My eggs!" Gerard shouts happily, opening up the bag and looking inside. "All twelve of them. Thank you Lucas."

"No problem, Arthur... I mean, Gerard," he corrects himself and Gerard smiles at him again.

"Sorry to break this up, but dad's probably wondering if we're all dead right now. We gottah go, Lucas." Mikey says, grabbing the taller man by his arm. "We'll come to visit, yeah? Do you want me to take them?"

"Uh, yeah, make sure mom and dad take care of them." he passes the sack of his eggs to Mikey.

"Will do... Bye guys." They go for the door and walk out, shutting it behind them.

"I'm sorry..." Gerard says to Frank once Mikey and Lucas disappear.

"Sorry? About what?" Frank asks, taking a seat next to Gerard on the couch.

"I'm sorry about everything... For leaving and getting captured. I'm sorry you got hit, and--" Frank moves his lips over Gerard's, interrupting the Mermaid's apology.

"It's not your fault," Frank says, pulling away from Gerard's mouth. "It's mine... If I had just... Just given you attention... It's not your fault you were in heat. It's in your nature and every time it happens I'll just take care of you."

"Frank," Gerard whispers, smiling weakly.

"Gerard," Frank says back, stifling his giggles as he pulls Gerard back into another kiss.

It wasn't true... When he said he didn't care about his hormonal Mermaid boyfriend who was in heat. He lied. He cared about him... In fact, he loved him.

The End.


End file.
